The display resolution of most conventional handheld devices is far lower than a standard definition, and much more difficult to achieve a higher definition. However, a user often transmits data in a handheld device to a TV set screen to display the data thereon for getting better sensory experiences. When low-resolution data are transmitted to a display device with a high resolution to be displayed thereon, unfavorable viewing effects, such as stretch and deformation, occur inevitably.
Currently, the existing synchronous display techniques for the handheld devices and TV sets in the market are implemented by hardware. By using plural data paths, these techniques convert the data outputted from the handheld device into output signals in two or more than two paths, which are respectively outputted to the handheld device and the TV set to achieve synchronous displaying. The data path implementations comprise outputting analog signals and outputting digital signals. The former greatly reduces the cost of hardware than the latter. However, the display effect presented on the TV set screen is much worse for the former. The cost of the latter is greatly increased and this increases user's expense. Also, both implementations have a serious defect. Due to distinct resolutions, the display data outputted from the handheld device with a low resolution to the TV set screen will be stretched so as to match the big screen of the TV set. In this display method, the resolution is not increased. The original resolution of the handheld device is still retained. This exceedingly lowers the user's experiences.
As can be seen, the conventional skills need to have a further improvement and development.